


Just Give Me Your Hand

by fallencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, PDA, Shopping, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencas/pseuds/fallencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe, I should grab yours. And you can grab mine. And then whoever grabs the hardest, wins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! c:
> 
> http://redeemcas.tumblr.com

"Dean, they don't fit." Castiel looked utterly offended as he glared at the 2XL sized gloves. "How am I supposed to wear these?"

The older Winchester smirked at him, "Well, that's the only size left in the store. Maybe your hands just too small." Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. Cas' hands might be a bit shorter than his, but they were stronger, smoother, and utterly beautiful, lacking the years of wear and tear that Dean's held. He caught himself staring, and immediately snapped his eyes up, reverting his face back to a cocky grin.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, "I can assure you, they are not. They are at least as big as yours, if not bigger. Dean, my hand size is irrelevant." Dean covered his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. Leave it to Cas to unknowingly make a dick joke.

"Why is this so funny? Dean, why are you laughing?"

He belted out in amusement at the man's innocence. The fallen angel was completely adorable, and Dean was totally fucked.

"C'mon Cas, let's be real. You're jealous of my extra large hands, because your's are a medium at best." He opened his hand up, stretching it as much as possible, so Cas could see how he would obviously lose this argument.

"Fine, then. If you believe this is so amusing, let's compare them." Cas stared intently at him.

"What?" Dean's laughter morphed into confusion.

"Just give me your hand."

Nope, no way in hell that was happening. Hand grabbing bordered near hand _holding_ , and Dean couldn't deal with that- especially when he knew it wouldn't mean shit to Cas.

Dean sighed, "fine."

The former angel stepped closer as he placed his palm against Dean's gently, aligning the bottom of their hands up to the tips of their fingers. They stood so close Dean could smell his own aftershave on Cas, and see every fleck of deep blue in his eyes. It was easy to view the way his chapped lips sat slightly parted, and how every inch of stubble was suddenly on display. Dean's breath hitched, as he held Cas' gaze, both of them refusing to look away.

"See, Cas, I told you. Mine are larger," he murmured. His fingertips just cleared those of the fallen angel's.

"I-I suppose your right," Cas was the first one to break their staring contest and tilted his head down to view their hands, still pressed against one another. It felt hot as an iron, like every touch the man gave away burned Dean.

"But are they as strong?" 

"Er, how do you suppose we find out?"

A shy smile appeared on Cas' lips. "Maybe, I should grab yours. And you can grab mine. And then whoever grabs the hardest, wins."

Dean blushed furiously at his insinuations. He fought to look anywhere but the pools of blue currently burning holes in Dean's forehead.

"Maybe- maybe that would be a good idea." He barely managed a whisper, fearing the outcome of his voice if he were any louder.

This only prompted the other man to move closer as he laced their fingers together and dropped them by their sides.

Cas squeezed his hand, and Dean completely forgot he had to squeeze back. He could only stare at the floor and hope his face didn't appear as red as it felt.

Cas spoke, softly,"Dean, you're supposed to do it back." He placed his other index finger under Dean's chin, guiding his head up and forcing the man to look him in the eyes.

"I, um, must've forgot." He scratched the back of his neck.

Suddenly Cas' hand was no longer under his chin but cupped the side of his face. Dean swallowed as Cas' head inclined toward his.

"Cas- Cas what are you-"

Everything felt so surreal, and Dean seemed to go numb as he felt the brush of lips against his own. A second or two passed before he could register what was happening, but soon he opened his mouth and gave way to Cas' tongue. He slipped his own into the other man's mouth, and thread his free hand through Cas' hair. 

After what felt like only seconds later, they broke apart panting and blotchy. He failed to notice he was gripping Cas' hand like his life depended on it.

"Okay, Dean. You win," Cas winced. Oops. He loosened his gripped and blushed even more if it were possible.

"Maybe we should continue this elsewhere." Dean grinned brightly at that suggestion, eager to leave the crowded clothing store.

The entire way home, he never let go of his angel's hand. Not when they crossed the parking lot, and not when they nearly ran through the bunker in front of Sam. Not between silent gasps and open-mouthed kisses, and not when they fell asleep to whispered promises of forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
